


Stay

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance, not that extreme tho, sorta hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Keito doesn't regret falling in love with Yamada, he just wishes his boyfriend wasn't always so busy.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 from a prompt on tumblr.

It had been a few months since Yamada had moved into Keito’s apartment. It was wonderful, truly, to fall asleep with the warm body in his arms and the comforting scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo, but Yamada was so, so busy that some mornings, Keito couldn’t stand it.

“Please stay.” Keito mumbled out, still half asleep but unwilling to let Ryosuke go, reaching out as his boyfriend pulled the covers off himself and prepared to stand.

“I can’t.” Yamada said, sympathetic, taking Keito’s hand and kissing his fingertips before letting him go. Keito laid in bed for a while, listening as Yamada dressed and ate and left, not wanting to mope around while he was still there and dampen Yamada’s mood. When he entered the kitchen, there was a mug of tea and a little note waiting for him, an apology and a blue ink heart.

  
Keito was sure that, when the weekend rolled around, Yamada wouldn’t have any work to leave for. He was planning on a late morning, maybe breakfast in bed–maybe a whole day in bed–when Ryosuke’s phone alarm blared him to consciousness on Saturday, Yamada rolling and stirring and turning it off.

“It’s the weekend. We don’t have work. Please stay.”

“I have to see some people. Breakfast, a meeting, I…”

“But…” Keito didn’t feel willing to protest this time, just sighing. The apologetic look Yamada gave him did make him feel a bit guilty, the quick kiss on the lips not helping much either, despite the pastry Yamada brought him back from the restaurant when he got back home.  
  
“Please stay Ryosuke. Please.”

It was six-thirty am, and it was Sunday, and Yamada’s phone was ringing. Yamada groaned, pressing his lips to Keito’s bare shoulder for barely a second before answering.

“Hello? Yes, actually, you did. No, it’s fine.”

Keito listened to the one half of the conversation, finding Yamada’s free hand under the covers and giving it a slight squeeze.

“I’m flattered, thank you, but… I have to decline. I have a previous engagement. Thank you though, so much.”

“What was that?” Keito asked as Yamada replaced his phone on the bedside table, resting his head on Keito’s chest.

“The producers of Assassination Classroom wanted to meet for brunch.”

“But you have something else today?” Why did he have to love someone so busy all the time? “You have a previous engagement?”

“Yeah.” Yamada reached his head up, placing a kiss on Keito’s jaw, nuzzling into his neck with a contented hum, Keito’s arms reaching around him automatically. “You.”


End file.
